Precious
by MystWords
Summary: What happened to Crystal?
1. I

**A/N:**

**The characters do not belong to me. All credit goes to the creators etc. of 'Lost Girl'. **

"Lauren, how nice to see you. We need to talk," the woman who's been forcing you to do this says, fake smile in place. You have a vague idea who she's talking about but even so, it leaves you confused.

"Evony," Amber whispers just loud enough for you to catch. "Me and you do need to talk but not her. You let her go." Amber nods her head in your direction.

"Oh, fine. You can go," she says, waving a hand distantly in your direction and rolling her eyes. You turn to Amber? Lauren? Who knows who she is? She smiles albeit reluctantly back to you. "Here's the key," Evony says, tossing it at your feet and turning to leave. "Come find me when you're done with your little plaything. I wonder what Bo will say when she finds out." Her voice gets quieter as she walks further away but you can hear the taunting all the same.

"Lauren?"

"I'm sorry you got caught up in all this," she says. She picks up the key and unlocks the handcuffs digging into your wrists. You rub your fingers along the reddened flesh. You don't move to get up.

"Let's get out of here before she comes back. Come with me."

"I can't." She shakes her head.

"Why not?"

"I've been running for too long and they still find me. This is the only way I can be free." She holds your hands and looks you in the eye. "You should get out of here."

"What about you?" you ask.

"I'll be fine. I always am." She smiles, nodding her head. You hope she will be, you know she's a good person. "C'mon," she pulls you up, "get out of here and forget all of this ever happened. For your own good do that, Crystal."

You know you could never forget her. She's one of the few people you understand, you're running too. You wish she'd come with you but you know when you're facing a losing fight.

"I'll see ya around, Princess," you say, smirking at the nickname.

"I hope not. It's better if you never see me again. Take care of yourself. I hope you get that farm." She puts her hand out for you to shake. You smile at her awkwardness.

"_Small _farm," you whisper in her ear as your wrap her in your embrace. You walk away, down a corridor. You reach some steps and turn one last time. Lauren is still standing there, playing with her hands and watching you. You wave before you walk up the stairs.

You will find her, someday.

* * *

The rain has soaked you through but you keep going. It seems like you've been walking through this forest for days instead of hours. Your feet are muddy, your head hurts and you're confused. You throw the heels that have been locked in your grasp at a tree before stomping off, always heading forward.

What happened to your car? You looked everywhere you could back at the deserted house but you couldn't find it. It's just your luck that you were in the middle of nowhere.

Everywhere you look is soaked in green and rain. You inhale the scent of nature and for a brief moment, bask in the smell of freshness. You can do this.

* * *

You see a road up ahead. You hear an engine and run forward. You could almost cry at the first signs of civilisation you've had for miles.

The black pickup stops when you run onto the road.

A rugged looking man steps out. He's tall, imposing but you have no choice but to trust him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks, taking in your less than perfect appearance.

"I, er, I got lost. Can you drive me to the city or someplace?" he looks at you. It feels like he's judging you but you're sure that's paranoia.

"No problem." He opens the driver's truck door and hops in, you take that as an invitation to climb into the passenger's seat.

"I'm sorry 'bout all the mud."

"It's fine. What happened to your shoes?"

"Turns out heels aren't the best thing to walk through the forest with." You both smirk. It's silent as he starts the engine and you head off. No looking back now.

"I'm Crystal, by the way."

"Dyson."


	2. II

"Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

You hop out of the truck, looking around. You spent the whole, silent car ride trying to decide what to do. You have no money, nothing on you at all to help you get anywhere but at least you're still alive. It's the small things, you suppose.

You take a step in one direction before changing your mind and going in the other. In the end, you're still standing where you started.

"Where you headed?" Dyson asks after rolling down the window.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out, I always do." You smile and hope he believes it.

"Listen, I'll be in town for a night. I've got some things to work out. We can go find a hotel for the night and you can figure out what to do."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not into that."

"We'll be in separate rooms. You look like you've had a rough day." You look at him, trying to figure out why Dyson is being so nice to you. He doesn't even know you. You sigh.

"Thank you, thank you so much." You get back into the truck.

"No problem. Want to talk about it?"

"No. No, it's nothing."

"Nothing wouldn't have you looking so stressed."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." You roll your eyes and smirk.

"I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He looks down and vaguely smiles.

"It's fine."

"What brings you up here, then?" you ask. You've found a cheap hotel with a small diner, like the one you work…worked at before. It's comforting to be in a place that at least looks familiar.

"Just…searching for someone."

"Like a friend or something?"

"Something like that."

"I hope you find whoever it is you're looking for."

"Me too." He takes a sip of water from his glass and looks at you, a spark of amusement in his eyes. "So, what brings you out here?"

"I just got lost."

"So you said. What's a girl like you doing out in the wilderness?"

"Trying to be one with nature, or something like that." You shrug.

"Sure, girls like you do that all the time."

"You know, you shouldn't judge me by how I look," you smirk once again, putting a fry into your mouth. "Where you heading off to tomorrow?"

"I haven't decided," he says. He leans forward onto his elbows. "And what about you? Where you headed?"

"I don't know yet. Probably just try head back home, get some shit together and after that, who knows?"

"Who knows," he echoes you and leans back, putting his arm on the back of the chair he's sitting on. You begin to eat more of your burger and fries. He keeps an eye on you and it makes you uncomfortable. You wish you knew why he was so interested in you.

"So," Dyson says as you eat the last fry. "How'd you know Lauren and the Morrígan?" You freeze momentarily before regaining your composure.

"Who?" You instinctively know you shouldn't be telling people about this. They'll either think you're crazy or it would put Lauren in danger.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Beneath the sweat and mud, I could smell them on you."

"Smell them on me? Do you have any idea how creepy you sound right now?" Dyson looks around before leaning in close once again.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Now tell me what you know."

"Why?"

"Lauren she's a, a friend of mine. We've been looking for her."

"Who's we?"

"People who care about her, now tell me what you know."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because if I was going to hurt you, I would have by now. Lauren, she's in danger, she needs to come home. Bo wants, Bo needs her." His voice gets lower with each word he says.

"Who's Bo?"

"Someone that cares about Lauren a lot. Someone who Lauren loves. Now I need to know where Lauren is."

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" His voice turns to a growl and you cower back a little.

"I don't know. We got trapped in a basement and then she made her do all these tests and stuff. And then Amber, I mean Lauren got mad and told someone called Rick? Tick?"

"Trick?"

"Yeah, Trick to stop with the games but it wasn't Trick. It was someone called Evony and I just don't know where she is now. Lauren told me to leave so I did. I asked her to come with me but she wouldn't."

"I've got to get back to Bo and let her know."

"You'll find her right? You'll make sure she's okay? I was gonna try to find her but I just don't know how."

"Yeah, I'll find her." He sits on the edge of the seat, elbows on his knees and a frown creasing his features.

"How'd you meet her?"

"We worked at a diner together." You turn to your right and look out of the window. A brief smile flickers across your face as you recall how awkward and cute your Princess was. "They made me sleep with her and bring her to them."

"Why did you do it?"

"I have a kid brother, Jasper. They said they'd hurt him. At first it was fine because I didn't care for Lauren but somewhere along the way that changed. What was I supposed to do?

"I don't want her to get hurt, I want her to be safe but I had no choice," you hope he understands, you need someone to.

He throws a wad of cash on the table.

"Get out of here. Forget all that you saw."

"But."

"No. Stay here the night and then go. I'll find her." He stands up and begins to walk away before you can form a response. He stops, turns and walks towards you, leaning in close. "Don't say a word about all that you saw, either, Crystal. For your sake as well as hers." You clear you throat and look him in the eye.

"I won't."


End file.
